Protective Boyfriend
by Di.M.H
Summary: Mana's brother is out of town for work and Atem decides to come over for a movie night but when Mana gets a call that scares her and that's not all someone is watching them from outside. Atem then decides to spend the night just in case which ends up turning into a fight for their lives.


**Di.M.H; "I love creepypasta, I decided to write this while listening some creepypasta. I know it's not scary but hey I hope that you like it. Please R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**Protective Boyfriend**_

#

Mana sat on the couch with her boyfriend; Atem Muto. Her older brother Mahad was out of town for work so she was at their apartment alone. Atem being the protective boyfriend that he was; came over whenever he could to make sure that she was okay. Mana didn't mind having him over since she got to have some alone time with him.

They sat there watching a horror movie that Mana knew that Atem liked. She wasn't one for horror movies but any excuse to get closer to him was worth it. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as a scary scene appeared on screen. Atem looked down at her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He nuzzled his face into her hair as he normally did whenever they were cuddling on the couch or wherever they were sitting.

"We could watch something else love," he said.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"You're shaking; I know that you're scared."

"Really, I'm fine; it just startled me is all."

"Mana, you don't have to watch this for my sake. If it's scaring you then tell me. Your safety means everything to me."

"I'm fine Temmy, don't worry."

Atem was about to argue again but a kiss on the lips silenced him. Mana had him wrapped around her finger. He was always willing to do what she wanted. Mana settled against him placing her head onto his shoulder. Atem kissed her forehead tenderly. They looked at the screen to watch the rest of the movie when the phone rang. Mana reached for it thinking that it was her brother calling to check on her as he did every night since he's been gone.

Mahad knew that Atem would come by to keep her company which he appreciated. He trusted Atem with Mana's safety. Atem was a respectful young man and took good care of her. Mana picked up the phone on the small table next to the couch. She held it up to her ear as she heard breathing on the other end.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello," a deep voice replied, "you are very pretty, why don't you come on out here and we can talk."

Mana's blood turned cold. She looked to the window that looked out over the parking lot of the complex that had an area where a person could stand and peer into the apartment. She could see a brown eye peering through the crack of the curtains. Mana froze with fear as she saw this. The person hung up to the phone on the other line. Mana's body tense as a cold sweat fell down her brow. She knew that Atem could feel her tense up.

"Mana, what's wrong," he asked.

Atem looked but the eye was gone. Mana couldn't say a word but knew that her reaction told him that something was wrong. Atem stood up and walked toward the window. He pulled back the curtain but no one was there. He turned to her and could see the fear in her large green eyes. Atem walked over and pulled her in his arms.

"What's wrong love," he asked, "please tell me."

"T-there was someone at the window," she replied, "I-I c-could s-see them but I d-did see an eye."

She realized that she was still holding the phone in her hand tightly. Atem gently took the phone from her hand and placed it back onto the receiver before he turned to her again.

"Who was on the phone," he asked.

"I didn't recognize the voice but I have no doubt that it was the same person outside the window."

She explained to him what the person had said which led her to believe that. Atem nodded before pulling out his cell phone to report to the police that there a creep in the area. He sat on the couch with one around her as she curled up to him burling her face into his chest. The person on the other line said that they would send an officer to the complex and for them to remain inside. Atem nodded before hanging up the phone.

"They're sending someone to look around," he told her, "don't worry love, it'll be alright."

"Could you stay you here tonight," she asked.

"Of course, I have no intentions on leaving you here alone then there is someone out there that wants to cause you harm."

#

Atem had called his family and told them what was going on; he had said that he wanted to stay at her apartment for the night. They agreed knowing that she shouldn't be left alone with a creep around the area. They climbed into Mana's bed. There have been nights where Atem would spend nights at her apartment. Mana moved to get comfortable in his arms. Atem made sure that he was able to see out the window while they were in bed in case the person came back and decided to peer through the window that looked into the bedroom.

Mana buried her face into his chest. Atem kissed her tempo softly as he nuzzled his face into her hair. He closed his eyes as he felt sleep about to take him when the sound of glass shattering in the living room. Mana; who had just closed her eyes jolted upwards. Atem put a finger to his lips when she looked at him. He carefully and quietly got up from the bed and made his way to the door. He locked it as they could hear someone climbing through the window. Atem grabbed his jeans that were lying on the bed post.

He was only wearing his boxers and under shirt to sleep in. Normally when he slept the night at Mana's apartment; they were bare naked but this night wasn't the night for romance. Atem reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Mana had gotten out of the bed beside him wearing a white night grown that exposed her shoulders since it was summer and very hot tonight. Atem gestured to the closest which she nodded.

She walked to the closest and waited for him to join her before closing it. Atem dialed the police as they could hear someone moving around the apartment. Mana was shaking while grabbing a hold of his free arm. Atem kept looking out of the crack of the door of the closest in case the intruder managed to get the bedroom door open.

Mana held her breath as she heard footsteps walking toward the door. She could hear someone on the other side trying to open it. A laugh came from the other side of the door. Atem kept his voice low as he spoke to the person on the other line. He grabbed her hand with his free one and gave it a soft and gentle squeeze to assure her that he was there and that he would protect her. A voice called out causing Mana's heart to stop.

"I know you're in there girl, now open the door. I won't hurt you."

A bang came from the door. He was trying to knock the door to the floor. Mana's heart was speeding up with fear covering her body along with cold sweat. Atem bared his teeth as he looked for something to use as a weapon in case they needed to defend themselves. He found a tennis racket that Mana had when she use play when they were little. He figured that it was better than nothing and grabbed it. He held it at the ready as the door flew open. Atem handed Mana the phone that he was holding as a man stepped into the room.

The man looked around the room and Mana recognized his brown eyes. She whispered that was the person that was looking at them through the living room window earlier. Atem nodded knowing that he would make a move soon. The man peered under the bed but couldn't find what he was looking for. Atem had no doubt that he was looking for Mana.

This guy was some sick pervert that wanted to rape her or something of the sort. The man stopped in front of the closest door. He laughed as he reached for the handle. He opened the door as Atem swung the racket onto his face causing him to fall back. Atem stepped out holding the racket in hand while Mana stayed in the closet while on the phone.

"Damn it," the man cried out.

"What do you want," Atem hissed, "leave or I'll do more than that."

The man got up and went toward him but Atem slammed the racket into his face. The man stepped back holding his nose. Atem stood his ground as he got ready for another attack. The man looked at him holding his bleeding nose. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a knife. He swung it toward him.

Atem moved to the side as the blade was a few inches away from his nose. He swung the racket and hit the side of the man's arm which luckily was the arm that held the knife causing him to drop it. Atem used his shirt that was lying on the bed to pick up the knife careful not to get any fingerprints on the handle. He turned to the man with both the knife and racket in hand. The man had removed his hand to reveal a broken nose.

He cursed under his breath before he went to duck pass him in order to get to Mana. Atem wasn't going to let him get to her. If he was able to protect her then he would. He tackled him to the floor and pinned him there until they heard someone knocking on the front door of the apartment. Mana ran to answer it to find that two police officers were standing there. She was relieved that they had arrived now.

"Sorry ma'am," said one of the officers, "but we've received a call to this address."

"Yes, that's right," Mana replied, "this way."

They followed her into the bedroom to find Atem tying the man's hands behind his back with his belt. The officers ordered him to stand up. Atem had stood up with his hands over his head to show that he wasn't going to fight. The knife and racket were now on the floor not far from them. The two officers were holding their guns at Atem's head.

"No, he's my boyfriend," Mana called out, "he's the one you need to deal with."

She gestured to the man on the floor. The officers looked down to see the man lying there and nodded. One of them walked over and had Atem untie one of his hands while he cuffed him. Atem did as he was told and helped put the man into the handcuffs. The officer made the man to get to his feet and walked him out the room while the second officer questioned them. Atem pointed out the knife that was on the floor and explained that the man had pulled it out on him while he was trying to fight him off.

The officer placed on a glove and picked up the knife before placing it into the bag. He turned to Mana and asked if there was another else in the apartment.

"No sir," Mana replied, "My older brother is out of town now and so it's just us here."

"Alright, well it's a good thing that your boyfriend was here," said the officer, "to be honest, we've been hunting that man down for a while. He's wanted for breaking into homes of women that are living alone and raping them."

Mana's face turned pale when she heard that. Atem pulled her into his arms and pulled her close to his chest. The officer excused himself to have a word with his partner. He left the room as Atem sat Mana down onto the bed before sitting down beside her. She wrapped her arms around him as she buried her face into his chest.

"It's over love," he said, "don't worry, you're safe."

"I'm glad so that you're here Atem," she said, "I don't know what I would do if you weren't."

Atem kissed her forehead softly as he stroked her hair trying to soothe her. He knew that this had her shaken up. It was one thing to hear of something like this happening but it was another to have it happen to them. Atem was just glad that he decided to stay for the night. He reached for his phone figuring that he should call his family but he thought against it and instead looked at the time. It was only eleven-thirty at night so it hadn't been that long since they decided to sleep. He decided that it was best that he stays awake while Mana slept.

"You should sleep love," he said as he helped her climb into bed.

"You should sleep too," she replied grabbing his wrist.

"I'm right here, I won't go anywhere tonight."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

He lay down be side her wrapping his arms around her waist as she buried into his chest. He laid there as she was shaking from fear. He was relieved that he could protect her. He couldn't imagine what would happen if he wasn't there to protect his beloved.

#

The next morning Atem woke up to the smell of food cooking. He looked to see that Mana wasn't beside him. He pulled back the covers and made his way into the living room to find Mana in the kitchen making breakfast. Normally her brother did the cooking but since he was gone; Mana had tried to use the stove herself even though she wasn't really good at it. Atem walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He expected her to jump still shaken up from last night but instead she leaned back against him as she usually does. He kissed her cheek.

"How are you love," he asked.

"I'm okay," she replied, "the insentient was on the news earlier."

"Oh?"

"Atem,"

"Yes love?"

"Thank you for being here to protect me."

"Anytime love, I will always be there to protect you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed. After a night like last night; the two of them had become closer. Mana was glad to have such a protective boyfriend that was willing to risk his life to protect her and she would the same for him if she had to.


End file.
